


I Will Find You

by SprinkleSparke



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Queen - Freeform, Queen AU, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, lots of fluff, the soulmate thing is intense, they're deeply in love, they’re all chaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinkleSparke/pseuds/SprinkleSparke
Summary: "I'm sorry, darling." he mumbles quietly. "It's just unfair! You and Roger found each other a few months ago. You're soulmates and I...I'll never find mine."In a world where everyone has a soulmate, a band comes together.





	1. 01 - I'll never find him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Queen fanfiction in English, so please be gentle! And enjoy reading, my loves.

_"Sorry, he's usually not like that!"_

Those were the terribly unromantic first words that Freddie's soulmate will say to him. One day. If only he would find him.

The soulmates words curl around his wrist and not for the first time Freddie wishes, his soulmark was somewhere else, so that he doesn't have to stare at it every day.

He clearly remembers waking up, crying as a child at night, confused and with a burning sensation on his skin. His mother had stormed into his room full of worry, laying her cool hand comfortingly on his. "It hurts, Mama," he had said with an anxious look at the black words that formed on his skin. "Oh, my dear! That means, that your soulmate has just been born. Your daddy and I thought you were born without one, but look, Farrokh!" Freddie had discontentedly looked at the sentence, his head still pressed against his mothers chest.

"I don't understand. I don't like my soulmate. He hurts me." That had made his mother laugh. She had given him a kiss on his wrist and lovingly stroked his black hair from his face. "These are the first words your soulmate will say to you. You should appreciate them! They may not make sense, but it is a sign that there is someone out there who belongs to you." Freddie still remembers how fascinated he had been and how he had listened with big eyes. "Out there someone was born who is not complete without you! Someone out there is your moon to your sun, your pepper to your salt! Have them always in mind, my son, they too will seek you."

After that conversation Freddie had become obsessed with the whole soulmate concept and there had never been a day without the terrible fear of never finding his partner. Because that could happen. Roger's parents, for example, had never found their partners and at some point had given up the search and simply married each other. Freddie had firmly decided not to give up. Every time he met a new person, he paid attention in hoping to hear the familiar words. So far without success.

He was 23 now, an art and design student with a noisy roommate and a dream to make it with his band one day and even if no day goes by without him thinking about the words on his wrist, sometimes it still seems hopeless to him. Freddie sighs deeply and theatrically, before he ties up his dressing gown and steps into the untidy living room with his long hair still wet. Roger is lying stretched out on their sofa, trying to balance his drumstick on his nose. Failing.

Freddie rolls his eyes at that sight and throws himself on the sofa without paying much attention to him, which makes Roger squeal in shock, pushing him away.

"Ow! Don't you have a lecture or something?" Roger asks and looks angrily at his roommate. His big blue eyes narrow, and Freddie takes a peek at Roger's soulmark, as his shirt slips up a bit. Freddie immediately gets sad again.

"No, not until later and...I'm going to die, dear!"

Now it's Roger, who is rolling his eyes. He knows exactly what it's all about when he sees Freddie's gaze directed at his hip. He pulls his shirt down again.

"You're not going to die, Fred. Don't be so damn dramatic!"

"Let me see it please," Freddie says and attacks Roger by holding his hands up playfully. Roger tries to push him away, but Freddie almost sits on his lap and they wrestle. "Please, just once!"

"Ew, you're almost naked under there," Roger squeaks and holds his free hand between them.

"Not true at all!"

"Um, what's going on here?"

Their heads shoot up. Brian is standing in the entrance of the living room, his cheeks a little red from the cold as he wraps his scarf from around his neck. Roger seizes the moment and breaks away from Freddie. "Save me," he shouts in a fake high voice and hides behind Brian, who just sighs, laying his scarf over a chair. Freddie just crosses his arms, pouting and looks with purpose in the other direction. Brian turns to Roger and raises an eyebrow. A wordless "soulmate" comes out of Roger's lips. He makes a movement from his hip to Brian's neck and Brian understands immediately.

Carefully, he goes to the couch and sits next to Freddie, who is biting his lip and is still pretending that the others aren't there. "Is that what this is about?" Brian asks with care and puts one hand on his wrist. Freddie pulls away too fast, as if he had burned himself. Brian looks hurt for a second and Freddie immediately feels bad.

"I'm sorry, darling," he mumbles quietly. "It's just unfair! You and Roger found each other a few months ago. You're soulmates and I already am older than you two and I... I'll never find him."

"Don't say that," Brian replies with a firm tone in his voice and moves a little to the right, so that Roger still fits beside him. The drummer gives him a big, clumsy kiss on the corner of his mouth and leans against his shoulder.

"If you want to, you can see my mark," Brian offers and pushes his curls aside. Freddie brightens up and leans closer to look at his words.

" _Move, you're blocking the way, you giant."_

"Yes, that's definitely Roger," Freddie says not for the first time. "How does it feel right now," he asks, grinning as Brian's face turns slightly pink, as he drops his hair again.

Soulmarks are something very intimate, because they always feel different and you can communicate through them. It always depends on how good the relationship between the soulmates is and how their feelings relate to each other. Not much is known about it, but people report an incredible pain when their soulmate dies or a tingling sensation when the soulmate is generally around. Roger for example, often feels, when Brian is nervous before an exam at university or his hip tingles when Brian thinks of him, which is basically always, but he's used to it by now. Freddie still remembers Roger coming home with a huge smile and a hand on his hip. "Wow, the first sex with a soulmate really is as special as they say. I feel him-" Freddie had interrupted him out of frustration. It's not fair.

"It feels warm," Brian says in a quiet voice and Freddie as well as Roger make loud 'Aaaawww' noises and Roger triumphantly throws his golden hair over his shoulder. "It's because I'm so hot right now, you know."

Brian rolls his eyes and gives his boyfriend a little slap on the back of his head.

Freddie giggles.

"Heyyy, you should be happy I'm hot," Roger replies and puts his head back on his shoulder. "I am," Brian says smugly and gives him a light kiss on his nose.

"See! That's exactly what I mean! You're unbearable sweet together and I don't even feel anything from my soulmate. My soulmark isn't burning or tingling or cold or warm! Nothing at all!"

Freddie raises his wrist as if to prove a point, his eyes reflect something that resembles sadness and anger. "And what kind of first words are this: ' _Sorry, he's usually not like that_ '? Who is _he_? I bet that's his boyfriend."

While speaking, Freddie had gotten up and he was waving his arms so violently that the wide sleeves of his robe were swinging around. His slightly curled hair, now dried, gave a strong colour contrast on the pink fabric. He made an impressive sight.

"What the exact first words of your soulmate are, isn't important," Brian reassures him. "I mean, look at mine and Rogers:

" _Move, you're blocking the way, you giant._ " was what Roger said to me and

" _Sorry, but you were walking too fast and spilled your drink all over my shirt and now you have the audacity to talk to me like that_?" was what I replied...

Also not very romantic. Right, Rog?" He looks at his boyfriend with begging eyes for support.

"My soulmark is a damn novel because of him," Roger hums and yawns loudly as he throws himself on Brian's lap. "I've heard of a case where a soulmate had a death threat as a soulmark, I think," he adds.

Brian gives him a furious look, as Freddie gets a little paler during his words.

"You're not a great help," Freddie scolds and twirls around and storms into his room to get ready. He needs to calm. This topic isn’t anything new to him and lecture doesn't start for a few hours, but today is a bad day and a walk might help with new ideas for the song he had started writing yesterday. He doesn’t want to sit home all day, looking at his wrist, pretending to be alright.

Maybe the universe hates him, but he still has enough dignity to dress up perfectly. After all, he's Freddie fucking Mercury! If anything, the universe is afraid of him and not the other way around.

A little later he steps back into the living room, in wide black velvet pants, a fur coat and surrounded by a cloud of perfume. Brian is making tea and Roger is practicing balancing his drumstick on his nose again. Freddie's platform shoes clatter on the floor and ruin a quiet escape from the silent apartment.

"Wait, Fred," Brian puts a cup of tea in his hand. "Take this with you. It’s cold outside." His eyes are warm and friendly and Freddie feels a little guilty for yelling at him. But the feeling only lasts for a short time, as he remembers that yesterday he had been mad at Brian because he didn't like his new song. "Thank you, dear," he whispers quietly anyway.

"You will still find him. I promise. I never would have expected Roger back then! And look, now I have a too loud drummer, with a bad attitude sticking to me and following me everywhere I go."

"I heard that!" Roger yells from the couch, "I love you too."

Brian smiles with soft eyes and raises his hand to his neck, where his soulmark is probably tingling.

"You two are really sweet like sugar. I love you two, alright?" Freddie hugs him. "Thank you, Bri, really. And be so kind and save some food for me, will you?"

To be honest, he's lucky to have such great friends, he knew that. They would always be there for him. Once, Roger had punched a customer in the face for Freddie. That had been at their small Kensington stall, because they had called him a "Paki" and ever since Brian had came into both of their lives, Freddie knows he could always rely on him too.

The sun had disappeared behind the clouds, as soon as he walked outside and the autumn wind is cold against his face. Soon, Freddie had completely repressed his worries about his soulmark. He walks alongside the park path, his teeth shaking a bit. He had dressed too lightly for this weather. Nevertheless, he taps in rhythm with his black painted fingernails on his tea cup and hums a melody he can't get out of his head. Freddie walks a little faster with his head down to get to the university building so that he could write down the melody before his lecture starts.

So deep in his thoughts, he doesn't even notice a fur-covered _thing_ racing towards him. Before Freddie can even react, he is knocked over, his tea spilling on his beloved coat, falling to the ground. A big slobbery tongue licks his face and Freddie can't help but laugh, as he realizes that a big dog with a wagging tail had knocked him over. Carefully, he straightens up again.

"Who are you, my dear? Hey, good boy," he whispers and pats the unknown dog. Suddenly, a young man comes running, a leash in his hand and the breath from running a little flat.

"Sorry, he's usually not like that," he brings out and supports his hands in his knees. Freddie freezes immediately. It's like time is standing still. All existing things at this moment are his fast beating heart and the breathing of this young man, who is now attaching a leash to the dog's collar and then offers Freddie his hand. Those are his words! No, he won't hyperventilate.

Freddie thinks that he might really die here and now.

He takes his hand and lets himself be pulled up. "I'm sorry, he’s normally really not like that. I really don't know what got into him," the man smiles at him and it is only now, that Freddie notices the burning of his soulmark on his wrist. He clutches it convulsively and stares at the man again, with his mouth wide open.

His soulmate (he still can't believe it) has brown, wavy hair that goes just past his shoulders and grey-green eyes, that squeeze into the most beautiful smile, Freddie has ever seen. The barking of the dog, that had sat down at his feet, brings him back to reality.

"I can't believe my soulmate is a dog person, when I'm clearly the king of cats and definitely a cat person."

Freddie immediately puts his hand in front of his mouth. God, he had intended to say something unconventional and absolutely romantic to his soulmate for the first time. And now this came out of his mouth. He hadn't thought about it, he had just started babbling. Typical. Now his first words were nothing special anymore. But it is fate, isn't it?

Realisation takes place in the glassy eyes of Freddie's counterpart and a helpless sound comes out of the back of his throat, as he puts his hand on his chest. There must be his soulmark. _Freddie's_ mark! Just now his wrist pulsates and a warm feeling spreads out from the mark into Freddie's body.

"Y-you...You are my-", the young man with the brown hair stutters.

"I'm Freddie Mercury! It is a pleasure to meet you. You're just as pretty as I imagined my soulmate would be." Freddie takes his trembling hand and brings it to his lips with a broad grin. He trembles a little too, but he ignores it.

"My name is John Deacon," his soulmate hastily replies. His arm falls down again and redness spreads over his face, because of Freddie's words and gesture.

For a while they just look at each other, still completely in shock that this is really happening, then they start laughing until tears are starting to come out of their eyes and the dog beside them excitedly runs around them and wraps the leash around their bodies. Freddie almost falls again, but two arms wrap cautiously close around his waist, holding him tight and all this, in connection with the overwhelming feeling of his soulmark...is too much for him.

Without much thinking he falls around John's neck and sobs into his hair. John clumsily rubs Freddie on his back and shoulders and mumbles again and again that everything is fine and that he is here now.

"I've waited all my life for you," Freddie cries and presses closer to John. "I...I just feel like...I can't describe it. I feel so...complete!"

"Me too, Freddie. I feel it too," John whispers gently and pushes him a little away to look into his brown eyes. He lets his gaze wander all over Freddie, just taking him in. Only now Freddie realises how messy he must look right now, with a weepy face, the tea stains on his clothes and his long black hair windswept.

"Wow," John finally says. "You're just so...Wow." Freddie smiles broadly and doesn't even care about hiding his teeth. "And you, dear. Look at you!"

John blushes again and he looks to the ground as he begins to untangle them from the leash. So he's someone who's shy...how wonderfully interesting.

"That's Macca," John says with that beautiful, soft voice with the light accent that Freddie immediately falls in love with. Freddie bends over and starts rubbing Macca behind the ears.

"After Paul McCartney?," he asks John with a laugh. John nods. "Oh, you're a very good boy. Your John is my soul mate and you brought him to me! I even forgive you for not being a cat, Macca." This time it's John who has to laugh.

"You know I only adopted Macca because of you, right?"

"What do you mean?" Freddie gets up again and looks at John. He has the sudden urge to grab his face and kiss him breathlessly, but he knows it's a little early for that. It’s just the whole energy surrounding him that makes Freddie a bit lightheaded.

"Your first words," John replies giggling and starts unbuttoning his shirt to expose his soulmark right above his heart:

_"I can't believe my soulmate is a dog person, when I'm clearly the king of cats and definitely a cat person."_

It's written in Freddie's curvaceous, elegant, messy handwriting.

"Of course I need a dog when my soulmate is telling me, that I'm a dog person," John explains. "I take Macca with me everywhere I go. Just in case I find my soulmate and well, here you are!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, darling! I could have said something much better. I sound like a prat on your soulmark, John. I could have let you have ten cats and now you have a dog."

"I really can't complain."

"Of course not! Macca brought us together and I'll always love him for that," Freddie says theatrically with a dramatic hand movement. "But we will adopt ten cats later, my dear."

On the prospect that they could be together for so long, in a way...their whole life, Johns face and his soulmark start burning.

"May I touch it?" Freddie raises his hand questioningly and under his sleeve, his own mark is peeking out. "Our...your soul mark?"

John nods.

As soon as their skin touches, John has to gasp and Freddie has to close his eyes too, the feeling is so overwhelming. Nothing else in this world is important anymore. Only John and Freddie. Freddie feels the pull that automatically pulls him to John and the mere thought of being separated from him is suddenly unbearable. And this pure love that almost brings tears to his eyes for this man he had just met, almost drives Freddie crazy. He had heard that the feelings for soulmates after meeting, were particularly strong at the beginning.

He never thought, that it would feel like this.

After a while, they let go of each other in embarrassment and clear their throat. They start walking side by side, with Macca leading the way, just talking to each other about anything and nothing, until they had reached the end of the path.

In a rush of bravery, John closes a hand around Freddie's elegant fingers, stopping his flow of words about his band. "Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?," he smiles.

Tears start forming in Freddie's eyes again and he holds his sleeve over his mouth.

"Everything okay? Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no, no! You couldn't, dear! I just seriously didn't think I'd ever meet you...and don't be silly! Of course I'm going on a date with you." He squeezes John’s hand a little harder.

"Roger and Brian are never going to believe this."

"Roger and Brian?"

"Yes! I will introduce them to you! Remember the band I mentioned..."


	2. 02 - I can feel him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soulmark bond isn’t as easy as Freddie thought it would be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for stumbling across my little fic and reading it! I was so happy to read that some you enjoyed it. :)  
> My English still isn’t the best, but I am learning the language with each chapter I write a bit more.  
> Enjoy reading the small chapter! Sorry, that it’s not that long.

The door closes behind Freddie and it is, as if he can breath for the first time this day. He had just met his soul mate...Not even ten minutes ago. The shock is still inside of him. He drops his head against the wooden door and bites his lip so that  a too loud, happy laughter doesn’t escape his throat. His heart still beats too fast and his whole body trembles with excitement. So pathetic, he thinks to himself. He carefully takes off his jacket and examines his soulmark. He needs to know if _it_ is there. There's no doubt about it, but he needs to know, if John really is his soulmate. Because once a connection is established between two soulmates, then-

_Yes! There it is..._

"John Richard Deacon," Freddie whispers, stroking the name that had just formed under his soulmark. John forgot to tell him his middle name! What a lovely name. The soulmark is no longer just black. It shimmers with a golden undertone and when Freddie moves his wrist, it seems as if it has been brought to life. Many names don't form so quickly after the first meeting. It had taken Brian and Roger a week for their names to form on each other's skin...but with John and him, it hadn't even taken a day.

Smiling proudly, Freddie lets his lips float over John's name. Their bond is something special. He knows it.

A loud rumble, coming from the other room frightens him and he goes into the kitchen, his bag still in his hand. He catches Roger and Brian making out rather passionately against the stove. Shocked, they jump apart as Freddie’s starts singing. "Surprise, my loves!"

Brian bumps his head against the shelf and swears loudly.

"Shit, Fred! Shouldn't you be at uni?" Roger says angrily. He's still surprised and a little frightened, with his hand on his chest and his eyes closing into two angry slits, clearly annoyed that he had just ruined their moment. Brian doesn't look happy either, standing there with his head in his hand. That makes Freddie stop in his tracks. He had forgotten that he was supposed to be sitting in his lecture right now.

"I couldn’t care less about my lecture right now!", Freddie giggles and buzzes around in the kitchen in search for the food that Brian hopefully had saved for him. In front of the fridge, he turns into a half, not so elegant pirouette and starts singing loudly in _Gujarati_ , his mother language.

Brian and Roger look at each other silently. Roger feels the slight concern of his soulmate and sends mentally a ' _He fucking disturbed us'_ back. They often communicate without words and only through their soulmark, but most of the time Rogergets too tired after a while and he often justanswers Brian out loud. Besides, he'd always liked to say what he had in his head instead of thinking about it. "He's gone completely crazy now," he says loudly and jumps onto the kitchen counter, shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe I have, darling," Freddie exclaims joyfully, pulling Roger into a surprising hug. After ten seconds of not letting him go, Roger sends a ' _Help me_!' to his boyfriend. Brian puts an arm on Freddie's shoulder. "Fred, I think Roger wants to breathe again-"

Freddie interrupts him by beginning to cry violently all of a sudden. Roger immediately jumps off the counter and puts his arms around him again. "Hey, you can hug me as long as you want," he tries.

"That's not it," Freddie says and shamefully wipes the tears out of his eyes. He deeply breathes in and out and sits with shaky legs down at the kitchen table. "I found him."

"Who," Roger asks dumbfounded, standing in front of him with his hands on his hips, wearing a ridiculous, unbuttoned orange shirt. But Brian immediately understands and grabs Freddie's hand. "Oh, God! His name is already there...John Richard Deacon," he reads out loud with a smile on his lips. "Congratulations, Freddie!"

Roger perhaps pushes Brian a little too brashly out of the way and clings to Freddie's wrist. "Are you kidding me?! What does he look like? What did you say to him?! How did you meet him?! Oh my God, tell me everything. Now!"

"Rog, let him breathe first. I know this is great news, but it's also a shock." Brian starts making tea with a grin plastered on his face. "Do you remember what you were like in the first couple of days?", he reminds him and alludes to how Roger had almost lost his voice in his first days because he had to tell everyone about his soulmate.

"You had the worst mood swings ever, dear," Freddie adds.

"Oh, shut up! Now tell me, Fred."

"He's...He's perfect," Freddie whispers gently and gratefully accepts Brian's cup of lemon tea. "His name is John. He's younger than me, and he's studying electrical engineering here...he's so smart. His eyes are like a pond in a fairytale forest. His accent is sweeter, than any chocolate in this world and his smile is brighter, than all the suns in the universe put together," he says, bringing his soul mark over his heart.

"Okay, Romeo. Calm down," Roger laughs and sits on the chair opposite to him, pulling his knees to his chest. "It's true," Freddie says with a serious look. Roger just keeps laughing.

"I had a feeling, you'd be like that when you finally meet him," Brian says. He gives Roger his cup of tea and sits next to him, still grinning.

"I can't help it," Freddie says, leaning back sighing. "I finally understand what you're all talking about...The intensity is incredible!"

Roger's hip starts to tingle and he feels a loving warmth as he looks at Brian who can't stop smiling. Yes, he definitely knows what Freddie means. 

"He has a dog! Isn't that cute? Of course I'd rather have a cat, but I forgive him for that!" He sighs theatrically again. "We went for a walk, but he had to go to his shift, otherwise I would have brought him ove-"

"But do you even know if he's single?", Roger interrupts him. "Does he even want a romantic soulmate relationship?" He really doesn't want to ruin Freddie's lovey mood, but you always have to keep in mind that not all soulmates work out immediately or at all.

"Of course he does," Freddie hisses and glares in the direction of his roommate. "Otherwise, he wouldn't have invited me on a date!" He hesitates slightly, before he continues speaking and redness spreads in his face. "Besides...I can feel it. I feel him."

"Already?", Brian asks in surprise. "That's rare." Such strong bonds usually only emerge after weeks or months, and only with luck. Some soul partnerships don't even manage to create such a close bonds at all. Freddie nods, his brown eyes so full of passion that Brian believes him. "Wow."

"He's beautiful and incredibly sweet," Freddie languishes and supports his head in his hands.

"And what were your first words?"

"I won't tell you," Freddie replies. "His body. His soulmark."

"But _your_ words," Roger tries, with a pleading look. "Come on!"

"Nope. I won’t tell you. You can ask him that yourself when you meet him. He wants to pick me up on Friday and we'll go-" He stops, gasping. Suddenly Freddie is screaming and holding his wrist in front of him, with his eyes wide open. "Shit!"

"What's going on?" Roger and Brian yell synchronised and jump up. "Is something wrong with him?", Brian asks and hurries to Freddie's side, who just stares at his mark with his mouth wide open. 

"He's sad," Freddie says, perplexed, and his eyes automatically fill with tears again, without him being able to do anything about it. They are John's tears. Irritated they run down his cheeks. "He is very unhappy. He is not well at all...Why?! What is wrong with him?!"

Freddie gets up and starts to panic. "What have I done?", he cries and looks at his friends in panic. "Hey, it's probably not because of you," Brian tries to calm him down.

"You don't understand! He feels terrible, Bri," he tries to explain helplessly. The strange feelings wash over him and his soulmark gets cold, hot and then cold, hot again.

"I do understand," Brian says calmly and takes Roger's hand, who hasn’t said a word the whole time. They had been through worse times together. They know panic attacks and depressive phases all too well.

"I have to go to him." Freddie walks into the hallway, tearing his jacket off the wall.

"Fred, I don't think that's such a good idea," Brian says carefully and takes a step towards him. "You don't know each other. You met just a few hours ago and feelings are always especially strong after the first meeting. Maybe that's why it's not as bad as you think."

Freddie swirls around furiously. "If you could feel, what I can feel right now, you'd be right at Roger’s side. No question about it."

The pain, that is not his own, is gentle and melancholic. For Freddie, it's like a cry for help, like a pull, asking him to be close to John. Nevertheless, he can’t deny that Brian has a point. He doesn't even know where John lives. He had just given him their phone number and John had promised to call today.

"But Roger and I are together," Brian reminds him, his voice still quiet. Too quiet for Freddie's taste. He's frantically thinking about a comeback, but he can't think of anything. His heart crumbles, as he remembers that he didn't even have John's phone number. He hadn't asked where he works, so he can't go there either.

All he can do right now is wait. How could he have been so careless? He had been so caught up in his feelings, that he had only showered John with compliments, had pressed their phone number into his hand and had given him a kiss on the cheek. Then he had left. Was he perhaps too pushy? Many people couldn’t deal with his over affectionate personality.

"You think too much," Roger says for the first time after a while. "Come on.", He pulls his trembling roommate into his room and communicates silently with Brian that he should wait and places Freddie on his bed. "Why is your shirt full of stains?"

"Macca's fault," Freddie replies, his voice weirdly raspy and Roger obviously doesn't understand, but he doesn't want to ask him in this mood. To be honest, his reaction had frightened him a bit. He had never experienced Freddie so upset. Of course he can get angry and sad, but under the influence of the soulmark, everything is much more intense. He is also worried. Sure, the first days after a meeting are always intense, but mostly positively and not...like this.

"Come on, put something else on." Roger opens Freddie's closet door and a hat and a feather boa almost fall on top him.

"Oh, no, no. You're not allowed in my closet, darling." Freddie pushes him aside and grabs a fresh shirt, already disappearing into the bathroom. Roger lets himself fall on Freddie's huge bed, relieved that his reaction is still so...Fred-like.

When Freddie comes back dressed, he still looks miserable, but at least his panic had subsided and he doesn't look like he's about to storm out the door any given moment.

Freddie crawls next to him and holds his mark against the light. "How could you stand it," he asks Roger quietly and turns to him. "Not knowing what's wrong."

Roger has to swallow. Freddie is talking about the day Brian had a slight car accident and how Roger hadn’t been able to feel or reach him.

"It was terrible," he admits and turns to his friend. "All I knew was, that something bad had happened and the pain on my hip was terrible. I couldn't feel Brian for a moment and I thought he was-," he falters as he relives the terrible memory. His eyes are focusing on the velvet pillows Freddie had neatly lined up and he gets a little nauseous. "Your soulmark doesn't hurt, does it?" he asks. Freddie shakes his head. "Well, then we can assume, that he's probably physically okay."

"Roger, is everything alright?" comes from behind the door of the bedroom. Brian had noticed the discomfort of his soulmate. "All's well, Bri! I'll let you know if anythings wrong.", he assures him. "God, and HE always tells me, I'm too clingy, but-"

"You don't have to talk about it," Freddie says.

"It's okay. I just wanted to tell you that I understand you. And you're not alone, Fred. I know you always want to do everything alone and you're terrible in accepting any help, but you were with me, when I started bonding with my soulmate and now I am here for you too. No matter how this ends."

Freddie pushes himself up again. "Aw, my little Rog is growing up!", he teases, but simply adds; "Thank you" right after. He knows that Roger usually expresses his affection wordlessly, so he appreciates it very much.

"It's just...crazy. I've waited all my life for him and it's all suddenly so much. I don't know how you put up with it. You know...all that," Freddie says, pointing at his hip. "You get used to it," Roger answers. "Besides, it's really, really calming and beautiful after a while. I can't remember what it was like before, without Brian." Freddie nods and gently strokes the name on his wrist again. "I just want him to be okay."

"He will be."

They just lie there for a while, until Roger notices how Freddie's breath becomes more even and how he has fallen asleep. Carefully, he covers him up and walks out of the room, where Brian is already waiting. "I didn't want to make him upset, but you know I'm right," he says.

"I know." Roger lets himself fall against him, sighing. "We just have to wait and see. But it's Freddie! Actually, it's logical that nothing can happen with him, without a big spectacle," he mumbles into Brian's shirt. Brian chuckles at that gives him a light kiss on the head.

The afternoon runs slowly. From time to time they stop at Freddie's door and listen if the singer is awake, but everything remains silent. He is obviously exhausted from all the events of that day. Just as Brian is getting ready for bed, Rogers and Freddie's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"H-Hi, this is John Deacon. Is this Freddie Mercury's number?"

"Yes! Yes, I am his soul mate! I mean, his roommates soulmate! Wait-" _Fuck!_

He holds his hand in front of the phone and hisses to Roger to get Freddie. With his eyes wide open, Roger storms off and not a minute later, a sleepy but curious  Freddie comes running at him, tearing the phone out of Brian's hand.

"John?! Is everything okay? Are you alright? Please, talk to me." When Freddie hears the voice of his soulmate, he's wide awake again. He tries to share all the love he has with him through his soul mark, but it still doesn’t quite work that well.

"Freddie-", comes his soft voice, tearfully out of the line.

"Sh, sh, hey...",Freddie says gently and clings to the phone even tighter. "I am here. You just have to tell me what's going on so I can help you, okay darling?"

"I don’t...I don’t think you're my soulmate."

Freddie freezes again. That can't be right. He had felt it after all. He feels it right now! And he has John's name on his skin, so-

"I'm so sorry, Freddie. I was so happy when I met you and I still am, but a different name came up under my mark."

Freddie doesn’t get it for a second and then he sinks to the ground in relief, as he laughs. God, how could he have been so stupid? His poor John thought he had a different soulmate just because he had been too over the moon to tell him.

"What-"

"John, my dearest, most beautiful, most lovely soulmate, what's your address?" Freddie interrupts him.

"But-"

"Please, just tell me," Freddie pushes, searching for a pen.

Confused, John mumbles down his address, which Freddie hastily scribbles on his arm. He knows the street, it's not far from here.

"Thank you! Just trust me, yeah? Wait for me," and he hangs up and runs past Brian and Roger, who had been obtrusively listening to their conversation, to get his ID. "I'll explain later," he says as he walks by and the door falls into the lock behind him.

"I don't know about you, but I need a drink," Roger says and pats Brian on the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn’t too angsty for a fluffy fic, but I wanted to explore the soulmate concept more.  
> I hope you liked it and I always love kudos and especially comments. <3


	3. 03 - I want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and John have a much needed conversation about their soulmate bond...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think, y’all are already used to my apologies for not being that good in English, so let’s skip that!
> 
> I promise next chapter will be a lot longer, it’s just that I didn’t have a lot of time, but I hope it’s alright...
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, because everyone needs a little Deacury in their life.

John had never really cared much about soulmates or soulmarks. Sure, he had one and in his childhood he had drawn paintings over paintings of someone wearing a crown,surrounded by cats!

At the time, he had found it incredibly exciting that his soulmate seemed to be the king of cats, but as he got older, he hadn't paid much attention to his words on his skin. He had always been happy that his mark was in a place on his body, where no one could see it at first glance.

He had always hated the whole soulmate talk at school and had not shown anyone even a single word of his mark. Others had proudly shown off their marks and some even found their soulmate at school!

He on the other hand, had most of all wanted to forget it was there.

John had seen firsthand the damage, that soulmarks could do by his parents. The long nights, his mother had sat at the kitchen table crying, with one hand on her soulmark because she had felt her bond getting weaker and weaker...fading. Since then he had tried to blank everything that had to do with soulmates out.

It had been his sister Julie who had given him clarity again. "Do you know how lucky you are to even have a partner?," she had said one day, cross-legged on his sofa, her gaze outraged. "You have someone out there who is meant for you! You can't just give him or her up. That would be just selfish. Besides, you have an incredibly specific sentence, you'll recognize them immediately. That's special. Look at mine!" She had risen her shirt to expose her soulmark on her tummy, which was a simple: " _Hello, it's nice to meet you_ "

John had guilty looked away. "You'll feel it anyway", he had mumbled back. "Maybe," his sister had replied. "But you have to stop treating it like a disease! So get a damn dog and pull yourself together!"

That's exactly what John had done. Even though he was still suspicious. After all, his soulmate was the king of cats and he seemed to be a dog person, so he had to become a king of dogs too, didn't he? They could rule together.

Every time he had looked at Macca since then, it had been a reminder that his soulmate existed. The uncertainty, that he wouldn't be good enough for them or that they wouldn't bond together was still there, but at least, he had tried to be optimistic.

And then Freddie had shown up.

He is everything and more than John ever could have imagined. He had never expected such a fiery and beautiful personality, but he could never complain. He had _felt_ it. This impudent, sudden love had frightened him and at work it had been almost unbearable not to be with his newly found soulmate....His head had filled with his brown eyes, eccentric mannerisms and that big, sweet smile. Besides, his soulmark had tingled like crazy and his coworker had to snap him out of it several times.

When he had come home, John had immediately picked up the phone to call Freddie, but he had dropped the phone, after a sudden burning sensation had appeared on his chest. 

It had made him so dizzy, that he had almost stumbled over Macca, as he ran into the bathroom to look at his mark in the mirror. John had gone pale at the sight of the name that had formed under the words: _Farrokh Bulsara_.

"No," he had said out loud to no one and sunk to the ground. God, he really thought it would work out with him and Freddie. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Freddie is too ethereal, too perfect for him. 

In the end, he had been right all along: soulmates only bring problems with them. 

He had pulled himself up on the toilet, with trembling hands, just on the edge before a panic attack. The feeling of guilt that had hit him like a wave had been terrible...because he had already begun to fall in love with someone who was not his soulmate. How would he tell Freddie?!

Eventually, John hadn't been able to ward off the panic attack anymore and for the next few hours he had been able to do nothing else, but sob and cry, his thoughts confused and unclear in his head.

Macca had been able to calm him down at some point and the next few minutes were spent nervously walking up and down. He had not wanted to call Freddie, but in the end he did it and now Freddie is on his way.

Now, he's standing in the kitchen clearing up the mess, as fast as he can. His breath is relatively normal again, but his hands are still shaking and he tries to ignore his soulmark, which feels full of love and is tingling ever since the call. He cannot grasp a clear thought. What is he supposed to say to Freddie? " _I'm sorry you got your hopes up, but it's not me you've been looking for all your life?_ " Shit.

The bell rips him away from his inner monologue, and Macca races tail wagging to the door, his favourite toy in his mouth. With two last deep breaths he gently pushes Macca aside and opens the door. He doesn't even have time to greet Freddie, because two arms are immediately put around him and a body presses itself against him.

His world is back in balance. That's exactly how it feels. 

Time stands still and he drowns in Freddie. In his strong perfume, his soft jacket, his arms and the feeling of being whole again. He knows it's wrong, that they don't belong together, but for some reason he can't help it.

"Fuck," Freddie whispers and slowly detaches himself from him. John can see the exhaustion in his warm brown eyes and he can also...feel it. It's like they're really connected.

"Freddie. I'm sorry." To his surprise, Freddie just smiles at him and takes his face between his hands. John feels his hard rings against his cheeks. It's strangely reassuring. 

"You don't have to be so sad, love. You scared the hell out of me, you know?"

"But-"

"No but! I won't let you be so sad about me, alright?" 

John wants to answer something, but Freddie digs around in his jacket pocket, his too big teeth biting concentrated on his lip. Without another word, he gives him his ID, which John irritated accepts.

"Born September 5th-"

"Ugh, don't remind me of my age! Read on!

" _Farrokh Bulsara_ ," John whispers, leaning against the wall behind him for support. The relief hits him slowly.

"Your name is Farrokh Bulsara," he says again, as if he really has to be absolutely sure. 

"Well, that's my birth name, but Freddie Mercury fits much better, don't you think?"

Freddie laughs uncertainly because John is still staring at him in shock. John can't help but look at him. It's like angels are singing, like the stars are just now getting bright, only for him.

"You're really my soulmate," he says after a painfully long minute and unbuttons his shirt to show Freddie that he's really imprinted on his body forever. "Of course we are," Freddie grins and puts his ID in his pocket. "We haven't even been on a date and you're getting shirtless, Mr. Deacon."

Blood flows into John's cheeks and he immediately starts buttoning his shirt again, but Freddie stops him. 

"I didn't say, I didn't like it," he says in a seductive tone and John has to laugh at it, but it gets stuck in his throat.

He carefully takes Freddie's hand and turns it over, so he can look at his wrist.

There he is. His name.

"You scared me, Freddie," he says. "Why didn't you tell me your birth name? I wouldn’t have judged you. I don't care what your name is, but you can't imagine how much I suffered when I thought you weren't my soulmate."

Freddie pulls his hand out of his loose grip, shamefully looking at the floor and John, who is now paying attention to his own soulmark for the first time, feeling how much Freddie must have suffered as well. 

He feels the seething guilt in him.

"God, I am so sorry. I really didn't want any of this! Only my parents still call me that. It was really the last thing I thought in the moment I met you. I just hadn't thought about the whole name thing with soulmates and it's rare anyway that our names have already formed! Can you forgive me, dear?," Freddie says quickly and in one breath, a worried look in his eyes.

"You're pretty chaotic, Freddie Mercury."

John fondly rolls his eyes and Freddie giggles at his answer. "Of course I forgive you," he adds and spreads his arms out again: An offer for a hug. Besides, his body somehow longs for contact. He can't explain it.

Freddie doesn't need to think twice and falls around John's neck for the third time that day. Both shudder as their bodies touch and pure joy and love flows from their soulmarks through them.

"W-wow, our bond...is still a bit sensitive, isn't it," Freddie brings out and cuddles up to his neck. John can only nod silently. He feels stupid that he treated the concept of soulmates like dirt for years. Had he known how strong his feelings would be and that Freddie would just dance into his life, he would never have talked about it with such contempt. He is ashamed, but now Freddie is the center of his little world and he will do anything to protect his soulmate and make him happy.

A squeak makes them startle. Macca has dropped his toy in front of their feet, an insulted look in his dog eyes. John laughs and squats down to pet him, but Macca ignores him and pushes his toy towards Freddie, who bends down in amazement. "The toy is a gift for you," John explains with admiration in his eyes. "He wants your attention."

Freddie makes a high sound full of joy and immediately starts petting the dog behind his ears. "Yes, you are such a good dog. You looked after my John so well, yes you did," he says in a baby voice. Macca throws himself on his back and enjoys his petting unit to the full. John suddenly loses his balance and falls on the squeaking toy. Macca jumps with a wagging tail up and Freddie giggles. 

"Do you want my attention, too?" he cooed lovingly, one hand outstretched, as if he wanted to caress him too. John though, takes his hand and pulls them both up. 

"Phew, you're strong!"

John ignores him and notices that Freddie is still wearing his jacket and how they’re are still standing in the hallway. "Do you want to come in?" he now nervously asks, on the prospect that Freddie will get to know him properly. Everyone with a little bit of sensitivity, can see that they are polar opposites and John doesn't want Freddie to change his mind and leave him just because he isn’t like him. 

"Let me take your coat," he says and helps Freddie out of the bulky, extravagant jacket. 

John can't help but notice that Freddie looks really attractive in this baby blue, much too tight T-shirt. He has to hold back from letting his eyes wander too long. His soulmark tickles  and something inside him tells him that Freddie has definitely noticed his look. 

He fakes a cough, as he leads his soulmate into the kitchen.

"I still have pasta to warm up. It's nothing special and I don't have any wine or anything and my roommate took the wine glasses with her and-"

"Pasta sounds excellent right now, darling.", Freddie interrupts his rant with a finger on his lips. "And this here, is not a date, understand? I'm going to make our first date extravagant and incredibly romantic, you can bet on that! And stop with the gibberish, you're driving me crazy with your buzzing around."

John nods, his eyes big and his lips pouty, behind his with black nail polish painted nail.

"You feel my nervousness?," he asks after setting the table as neatly as possible. Macca is laying at Freddie's feet, who is sitting with his legs crossed, sipping a glass of water at the table. He doesn’t let John out of his sight for a second.

"I don't know even know anymore, if it's your nervousness or mine," he answers confidently and laughs, as John turns to him in surprise. "What did you think? Of course I'm excited and nervous, silly...", he puts his glass down, "This here between us, is the beginning of something big."

John smiles his biggest smile. His soulmark almost pulsates for the love that suddenly overcomes him for the man he had only met today. Freddie must have noticed it, too, because now it's him who turns a little pink, as he quickly drinks his water with one gulp.

The rest of the evening they eat and talk about everything. Freddie almost falls out of his chair when he learns that John is playing bass. "Fate," he says again and again. "It can only be fate." He convinces him to play for his band for tryouts and promises to dedicate every song to him from now on. 

John finds this somewhat drastic, but quickly realises, that the singer has a penchant for the dramatic. At some point they move to the sofa and continue talking there. Only when Freddie almost falls asleep on John's shoulder, they notice how late it actually is.

"Do you have uni tomorrow morning?," he asks his sleepy soul mate. "Not until afternoon," Freddie answers. "I better go home."

"Not an option. It's too late already. You can sleep here tonight."

"I had hoped that our first night together would be a little different," Freddie teases him and gets a little closer to him. John rolls his eyes again, but feels how he blushes a little bit. 

"So...actually I would have offered you my bed, but if that's the case... My roommate won't be back for a few days, you're welcome to sleep in her room." 

Freddie shakes his head violently and puts his head back on his shoulder. Being separated from each other now, feels unbearable even at the thought of it, he notices as he concentrates on their soulmarks. Their bond is still fresh and incredibly sensitive. 

"I would love sleeping in your bed, Deaky."

"Deaky?"

"Don't you like it? I think it's adorable."

"I do. I like it because it comes from you."

Freddie looks up at him and suddenly their faces are only a few inches apart. John leans forward and Freddie's heart beats so fast, that fears it could jump out of his chest. But...

John immediately withdraws as he feels a hint of hesitation and concern from Freddie through his soulmark.

"It's not that I don't want to," Freddie explains quickly and takes his hand. "God, you don't believe how much I want it...This is all just a little fast and I want our first kiss to be something special. I know that we are meant for each other, but I want-," he struggles to find the right words, but John seems to understand him. For a moment, Freddie thought he was going to be angry, but John nods understandingly. "Of course I understand. It was stupid of me."

Freddie lovingly shakes his head. "My dear Deaky, my love." 

He puts his wrist to John's chest. Their feelings immediately become more intense and John has to close his eyes to gather. 

"You're not stupid and please, never ever doubt my feelings for you, okay?" He bends forward and gives him a slight kiss on the forehead, surprising John who quickly opens his eyes.

"Don't you feel it?"

"Yes, I can feel it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope, you liked the chapter! As always, I'd love to hear your feedback.
> 
> I am still so overwhelmed by the response from the last chapter and it fills me with joy, that people actually read my little fic and seem to like it, so thank you very much!
> 
> If you have any questions or requests or just want to talk with me about Queen, I'm always available on my social media. <3


	4. 04 - I think it’s going to be interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and John trying to get used to their new bond continues and Roger meets John for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long, long time no see! I hope you all haven’t forgotten me or the story...Sorry for not updating in so long. Life just kicked me in the butt, buuut I won’t abandon this story and I hope you like this chapter even though nothing THAT interesting happens and it’s not that long. It’s a progress.

Freddie would have definitely wished he would be woken up by the sun's rays and maybe even by a kiss on his cheek.

Instead, he wakes up when a hand hits his face...and are those raindrops drumming against the window? Well, that's great start.

Sighing, he opens his eyes. His eyelids feel like they weigh tons. He definitely didn’t get enough sleep. An unknown tingling sensation on his wrist makes him startle.

Full of panic, he sees that he is lying in an unknown bed and a room that is far too tidy for his standards. A look to the left lets him forget all his worries and bring back all his memories: A sleeping John Deacon is lying next to him in bed.

His soulmate.

His soulmate, who had hit his hand into his face while he was asleep. Freddie has to giggle involuntarily. It was adorable and not what he was expecting. He never liked to expect things anyways. A little mystery and surprises is what makes his life a little bit more fun...at least that’s what Freddie likes to think.

 

Yesterday they had been discussing for a long time. He couldn't persuade John, that he would sleep on the couch and in no case would have Freddie let John sleep there, with his (divine) long legs. It would've been too uncomfortable. Not to mention that the room of his roommate, had been wisely locked.

 

"She doesn't want me to mess up her record collection," John had replied at his questioning glance. "You say that as if that happened before," Freddie had answered with a broad grin and a fluttering feeling in his chest. A record obsessed soulmate could only mean good things.

 

Now John is lying next to him with his spread out long hair and surrounded by white pillows. Freddie had insisted on making a "border" with pillows on the middle of the bed, because he didn’t want to touch him voluntarily and because he "will spend his real first time in bed with his soulmate not like this and it's just a precaution to warn him if he would get crazy horny suddenly."

 

John didn't know if Freddie was joking or not but he went with it.

 

John's mouth is a little open. Steady breaths escape and his oversized sleep shirt has slipped down so far that Freddie can read his name on his chest. Immediately a wave of warm emotions passes through his soulmark.

 

_Pull yourself together or you'll ruin it for the next few days!_

 

His gaze wanders over the bass standing in the corner of the room. Fuck, Roger won't believe that his soulmate will be the last piece of the puzzle to the success of their little band. He decides that maybe he will start to believe in fate again.

 

Freddie's gaze gets stuck on the clock of the bedside table and he can't help squealing in shock. Immediately John sits up next to him. Irritated, he looks at Freddie, his eyes squeezed together because of the light coming through the window.

 

"Who-", his voice is scratchy and his hair a wild mess. "Freddie...What-", John finally says gently, when resignation takes place in his eyes and he automatically lays a hand on his soulmark. Blood rushes into his face as he sees that Freddie had apparently decided to remove his borrowed shirt in the night.

 

"We overslept, darling," Freddie shouts loudly, ignoring John's confused grey eyes. "It's already afternoon and I have an art history lecture in exactly one hour!"

 

"Shit, shit, shit, I'm sorry, I should have set an alarm and I have to work this evening and go with Macca before! Besides-,"

Freddie interrupts his rambling by carefully taking his hand and laughing. The comforting feeling that Freddie is willingly sending him reassures John immediately.

 

"I can't believe I'm lying in my soulmate's bed," Freddie says after a while and kisses John's knuckles, whereupon he blushes. "If anyone had told me that a few days ago, I would have slapped them in the face," he giggles with one hand in front of his mouth. John stares at him with big eyes and full of admiration. Freddie is so beautiful with his sharp cheekbones, huge smile and the black hair that is starting to curl a little.

 

He is speechless.

 

A bomb could go off next to them, his bass could be shattered in the next minute and he would still be looking at Freddie. This tunnel vision is unusual, new...and uniquely beautiful.

 

Freddie doesn't seem to mind, because he skilfully strokes his cheek with his thumb and jumps out of bed. "I'll borrow some clothes, dear. At least until I get home. I hope you don't mind - GOD, you have a worse fashion taste than Brian, love," he says as he opens John's closet. "Buttoned grey shirts over shirts and- is that a BROWN polo shirt? You're gonna have to go shopping with me."

 

"Okay," John simply answers and goes into the kitchen to refill Macca's bowls with fresh water and food. He doesn't really care about clothing but it doesn't surprise him, that this would change now after seeing the dazzling splendour of his soulmate.

 

After Freddie has gone through every single shirt, he sighs and goes for a red chequered buttoned shirt. You work with what you have, don't you? After a fast wash in the bathroom he puts his head through the kitchen door and sees that John is now dressed, humming and preparing something.

 

Freddie decides to try something.

 

Step by step he walks towards John, a thumb carefully on his wrist, directly above his mark.

 

_I am here._

 

Macca sits with pointed ears in his seat in front of the heater, looking at him suspiciously and watches him as if to make sure Freddie won't try hurting John. A tingling sensation spreads from Freddie's arm all over his body. _I am here._ A goose bump spreads down his neck. _I am here_. John's humming stops and he drops the knife he just held in his hand. He whirls around. His pupils are huge, they almost don't look human.

 

"Freddie," he says breathlessly and clings to the kitchen counter. "What are you doing? I could feel that you were nearby."

 

Disappointed, Freddie drops his concentration. "Actually, I wanted you to _hear_ me and not _feel_ me." Annoyed, he crosses his arms. "Did it at least feel good?"

John laughs at that and presses the sandwich he had made into the singer's hand. "Of course it did," he quietly says and it's barely audible.

 

"Besides, it can take years to communicate through soulmarks, Freddie. Some people don't manage to establish such a connection at all. Most of them don’t. I think it's amazing that we've been so..." He fidgets with his hands and struggles to find the right words, but Freddie understands what he means. He is surprised too at how deeply his feelings for his opposite go already.

 

Besides, it's not very common that soulmates have such a deep connections.

 

You have to report such a connections like that and then you will be monitored. Such soulmates are considered "dangerous", because of their various skills, which Freddie finds absolutely ridiculous.

 

"We are just special, my dear," Freddie says mischievously and puts a hand to his hip. He spins around once and then bites off his sandwich. "How do I look? I did the best I could with what I could find."

 

Indeed. He did.

 

The red shirt was unbuttoned way far too far, almost to his bellybutton and Freddie had tied it together on one side so that there only was a hint of skin to seebetween the shirt and the waistband of his pants.

"Uh." John had to take all his willpower together not to blush or stare again. "Yes?

 

"You really are a hopeless case, John Deacon," Freddie laughs, grabbing the cup of tea that John had been holding helplessly in his hand for several minutes. "You'll get a full makeover from me if you want to join our band, darling. We can’t be performing in brown polo shirts. And you can rely on me...Did I mention that I sometimes help out in a retro shop? Believe me, they have the best and most fabulous things..."

 

John has a soft smile on his face as he leans against the kitchen counter and sips his own tea while letting Freddie keep on chattering.

 

Maybe that's exactly what he always needed. A whirlwind like Freddie, taking him a little out of his small, lonely, dreary world. John doesn't mind that at all. He couldn't be more grateful.

 

...

 

A little later Freddie and John fight their way through the rain and the literal storm brewing upon them, trying to get to Freddie's apartment. Of course there had been a discussion of whether John would accompany him home or not, but John had been determined. They had wanted to take Macca with them, but after the first thunder had been heard, the dog hadn't gotten up from his place in front of the comfy heater, so John had to tell his neighbour, a friendly old lady, to check on him.

 

Freddie had clung to John's arm as if it were the most natural thing in the world, walking alongside him. Which it probably is for soulmates to do, but John can't help but shudder, as his pulse rises scarily fast. The yellow umbrella John holds in his hand doesn't help much against the wetness and only a few minutes later they are completely soaked.

 

John finds amusing that Freddie likes to curse, when he is annoyed by something he can’t change. And all along the way, through the wind and the puddles on the grey asphalt, he certainly learns five new swear words. "I can also swear wonderfully in german and in my mother language of course," Freddie replies proudly when John addresses him. "I had German for a semester at university and that's all I kept- oh! We're here!"

 

"Okay, then I'll better g-"

 

"I don't want to hear anything about that! You are coming inside now and we'll warm you up," Freddie indignantly says and fiddles around with his keychain, on which a much too big plushy cat head is dangling. King of cats.

Before he can do anything, the door is torn open and an angry Roger Taylor looks at them.

 

"Are you completely mad?! You son of a bitch! First you lock yourself depressed in your room for hours and then...you just run head over heels into the night and don't even CALL US?"

 

"Aw, I didn't know you could be so worried about me, Rog? I'm a big boy, believe me." Normally the roles are reversed and Freddie makes sure that he always knows exactly where Roger is or at least he makes sure that Brian is with him.

 

Roger looks at him in anger. His eyes are a little pinched, which means he's not wearing contact lenses today. He raises an eyebrow as he sees John standing behind Freddie, who awkwardly brings up a hand to wave. He quickly drops it as he realizes that Roger makes no effort to greet him as well.

 

"Come on in," Roger mumbles and slams the door so hard that it falls against the wall with a bang and a picture almost falls down. Freddie has to grin, but suddenly he feels Deaky's discomfort through his mark. He turns around and takes his hands to put them around his waist. It feels very intimate, but also strangely familiar. "That's just Roger, darling. That's how he always is when he hasn't slept enough and believe me, you don't really want to see him real angry...You don't want to see me being real angry either...But don't worry, he's completely harmless." 

 

John nods. Freddie feels something of John's insecurity seep away and it's replaced by something warmer, but it doesn't completely disappear. Smiling, Freddie takes his hand and doesn't let go, not even when they stand in front of Roger in their small kitchen, who sits cross-legged on his favourite chair, rolling a cigarette.

 

"Sorry I didn't check in, Rog... But can you blame me? This is my soulmate!!! And hopefully our future bass player John Deacon!" Freddie emphasises the last words loudly and theatrically, looking at John with such a loving side glance that John almost gets dizzy.

 

"Hi."

 

"Wait, THAT's your soulmate?" Roger asks perplexed in a not very nice tone, looking at John from head to toe. John's heart immediately sinks and he looks to the floor. Actually, he should have expected that. No one would immediately assume that he belonged to Freddie. Everyone would overlook him and look over his shoulder looking for Freddie's real soulmate. They are too different and he is too inconspicuous in contrast to Freddie. He would have to start learning to live with that.

 

Roger's words in connection with John's emotions, which Freddie obviously can feel now, reveal something in him that he had never felt so strongly before. It overcomes him so suddenly that he automatically pulls John behind him and he stands in front of him. Something wild comes into his face. The reaction is of course totally exaggerated, but he can't control it. His hands tremble and his instinct tells him to protect John.

 

Roger immediately gets up, his cigarette dangling in his mouth, as he raises both of his hands as a peace offering. "Alright. Easy, easy...I get it, Freddie."

His voice is slow and has taken a soothing tone. Freddie raises his fist.

"I won't do anything to him. John is your soulmate and you, Freddie Mercury, are his soulmate. You belong together. I won't question that."

 

The words, plus John's hand, which carefully lays on Freddie's shoulder, bring Freddie back to reality. "What the hell just happened," he asks, shrill and panicked. "I almost hit you, Roger!" He violently blinks and sways a little, until Roger and John lead him to a chair. John rummages in their cupboard until he finds an empty glass to fill it anxiously with water.

 

"You can be real scary if you want to, Fred!"

 

Tearfully Freddie blinks up to Roger.

 

"I mean...you were completely not...scary," he assures him and continues. "Your bond is totally fresh. Your feelings are still very sensitive, I should have known that-"

 

"Thank you, love." says Freddie as he takes John's glass of water and looks down on the floor in shame.

 

"Your protective instinct automatically went off now that you've found...your other half and how he's been uncomfortable with my remarks. You felt that and jumped into action. Sorry for that by the way, John."

 

"It's okay."

 

"It's completely natural. I just underestimated you a bit...I didn't think your bond was that strong already," Roger explains, giving them an impressed look.

 

These words make Freddie brighten up again. "Sorry...." He turns to John. "As I said! We're something very special, aren't we?"

John nods and laughs at the completely crazy look his soulmate gives him. Roger also has to grin after he blows his smoke into Freddie's direction. Just to annoy him.

 

"Oh no, you're completely soaked, dear," Freddie yells, as if he only sees John's wet, stringy hair and soaked shirt dripping onto the kitchen floor just now. Freddie himself doesn't look much better, his coat is probably completely ruined now. "You take a hot shower and borrow some dry clothes, understand? I can't let you catch a cold!"

 

"But you too are-"

 

"No more talking! You have duties to fulfill. I'm just a too old art student and you're smart! You have a job. You have to feed a child."

 

"Child?"

 

"Well, Macca of course! Who did you think-"

 

Roger, shaking his head, watches the spectacle in front of him as an overly excited Freddie drags John out of the kitchen and talks to him without catching his breath.

Yes, he had imagined that Freddie's partner would have something more...Freddie-like about him and not be a seemingly shy, much, much younger bass player. It will be an interesting dynamic to witness. However, he has a good feeling about this new development in their life and Roger's feeling rarely ever lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and thank you all for lovely comments! They motivate me to write the most. Special thanks to V and Róisín too for supporting me and getting me through my writers blocks.

**Author's Note:**

> There! That's it...for now! Actually this was supposed to be a Oneshot, but if you like the story and I get enough feedback, I would like to write a second chapter.
> 
> I hope you liked it. I love comments and Kudos. If you want to talk with me, you can also find me on twitter @/7Osfreddie! (The zero is an O)  
> I have a tumblr blog too! My name is mercurysstyless there, so if you have any requests or questions...I am happy to answer them!


End file.
